Horu Horu no Mi
The Horu Horu no Mi, also known as the Horu Horu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to create and control special hormones that can affect anyone they strike by however the user desires. Horu is short for "horumon" (ホルモン, hormone). It was eaten by Emporio Ivankov. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Iva, is to create and manipulate special hormones. These hormones can manipulate various aspects of a person. These range from gender, body temperature, pigmentation, growth, and even emotional state. By turning their fore fingers into syringes and stabbing a person, the user is able to inject these hormones and change the person on a genetic level to whatever the user desires. This process can also be used by the user on themselves to aid them. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Iva, have been used for a variety of reasons. Typically, whenever he uses his power, he mainly changes the "gender", allowing him to either inject female hormones into a man to turn him into a woman or vice versa. The fruit's powers are the source of Ivankov's "miraculous" powers, which, aside from gender changing, allow other miracles such as extreme healing, using them to allow for a body to adjust from a fatal-condition to having a chance of survival. However, while he can make the adjustment within the body to heal from these conditions, the miracle is also dependent on the person hit by the altering hormones, whereas only those with a strong enough will can survive and use their survival instincts via the hormones to their advantage. Depending on what the conditions the patient is in, as well as the hormones used, the receiver may suffer a shortening of lifespan in exchange for a "cure". The named techniques that are used by Emporio Ivankov that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Emporio Female Hormones': By injecting a male with special female hormones, Iva is able to transform them completely into a female. This was first seen being used on an inmate in Level 5.5. *'Emporio Healing Hormones': By injecting special hormones meant to release the body's immune system's full potential into a sick person, Iva is able to cure them. This is the secret to his "miracle" healing. Since the hormones only unleash the immune system's potential, the chance of survival is mostly based upon the individual's will to live. This was first seen being used on Luffy to counteract Magellan's poison.One Piece Manga - Chapter 538, Iva injects Luffy with Healing Hormones. *'Emporio Tension Hormones': By injecting special adrenaline affecting hormones, Ivankov can provide a tired person with a supply of adrenaline that can relieve tension and allow for easier movement for an entire day. There is an aftereffect to this hormone, which has yet to be revealed. This was first seen being used on an exhausted Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 539, Iva injects Luffy with some Tension Hormones. *'Emporio Face Growth Hormones': By injecting special face manipulating hormones, Ivankov can make a person's face expand to enormous proportions. This was first seen used by Ivankov on himself during the escape from Impel Down level 4 to make his Death Wink technique more powerful.One Piece Manga - Chapter 541, Iva makes his face huge. References External Links *Hormones - Wikipedia entry on hormones *Endocrine System - Wikipedia article on the body system that produces hormones *Genetic Engineering - Wikipedia article on the Ivankov's main Devil Fruit ability *Sex Change - Wikipedia article on Ivankov's main use of his Devil Fruit *Adrenaline - Wikipedia article on adrenaline, one of the many hormones Ivankov can control Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia